Leur Flamme
by Exousia9
Summary: "Étrange de voir comme l'attirance pour quelqu'un pouvait effacer la réalité, ou lorsque rien ne comptait plus que l'instant présent." Court OneShot.


**Leur Flamme**

OneShot

* * *

La cloche de l'académie Fuuka sonnait quinze heures lorsque Mai partit à la recherche de son petit-ami. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Les élèves et les professeurs devaient déjà tous être sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Marchant d'un bon pas dans les couloirs, elle laissa son regard vagabonder vers la cour extérieure qu'elle apercevait à travers les carreaux. Aujourd'hui, le soleil était bien présent et déversait joyeusement ses rayons chaleureux.

Elle avait envoyé un message à Yuuichi, et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle le trouverait dans la salle de conseil des étudiants. Yuuichi devait sans doute mettre en ordre quelques affaires. Après tout, c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances de printemps. Mai soupira. Sa seconde année était bel et bien terminée, le temps passait vraiment trop vite. Elle se permit un sourire, cependant, lorsqu'elle repensa au visage souriant de Natsuki, son diplôme enfin en mains. Elle savait que la jeune Kuga avait trouvé le temps long au lycée. Et les événements survenus un an plus tôt, lors du Carnaval, n'avaient rien arrangés. La brune avait été d'humeur agréable toute la sainte matinée et Mai n'avait pas revu son amie depuis. Elle le regrettait, elle aurait bien voulu la féliciter en personne , mais celle-ci avait pris la poudre d'escampette aux alentours de midi.

La rousse soupçonnait avec raison que la perspective de déjeuner avec une certaine Shizuru Fujino soit la cause de cette disparition.

_Tout de même, _pensa Mai en son fort intérieur,_ Natsuki aurait au moins pu faire preuve de sociabilité en venant me dire au revoir !_

Une pointe de tristesse effleura son visage lorsqu'elle songea que l'année prochaine, elle ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec sa râleuse préférée. Grandir avait parfois ses désavantages.

Cependant, sa nostalgie s'éloigna au fur et à mesure que se rapprochait de la salle de conseil, dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle glissa une main pour repousser doucement le battant et sourit lorsqu'elle reconnu la seule personne qui occupait la pièce.

Dos à elle, Yuuichi Tate était courbé sur une table et semblait trier quelques papiers. Avec le départ de la Shizuru et de Reito Kanzaki, il avait hérité du poste de vice-président et travaillait désormais à plein temps pour le conseil des étudiants.

Mais tandis qu'il prenait son air important lorsqu'il parlait de ses fonctions, Yuuichi restait égal à lui même aux yeux de Mai : un jeune homme sans tact, maladroit et têtu. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui critiquer, la jeune femme s'était avouée une chose depuis longtemps : elle était folle de lui.

Avec toute la discrétion possible, Mai s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce, avec la ferme intention de bondir avec sauvagerie sur le dos de son petit-ami. Mais celui-ci dut sentir sa présence car il se retourna au moment au elle bandait ses muscles pour lui coller la frousse de sa vie. Surprise en flagrant délit, Mai leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« - Je vois que je me suis ratée...

Complètement ratée même, rajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur, tu n'as pas de chance, avec Shiho qui surgit de nulle part pour me sauter dessus, j'ai acquis l'intéressante capacité de sentir les auras hostiles...

Tu insinues que je te suis hostile ?

Parfois, tu peux être terrifiante. »

Tout en parlant, Yuuichi avait passé ses mains autour le la taille de la rousse. Il la rapprocha de lui pour planter un bref baiser sur son front.

« - Bienvenue en vacances au fait.

Oui, répliqua Yuuichi avec un sourire en coin, et nous pouvons nous féliciter.

Vive nous, lycéens modestes de cette modeste école, affirma Mai.

Mikoto est bien partie chez son frère pour la semaine au fait ? »

La jeune femme, surprise par le brusque changement de sujet, lui lança un regard un peu confus.

« - Oui. Elle m'avait même demandée de lui faire des réserves de nourritures, en disant que ma cuisine lui manquerait mais... pourquoi tu demandes ?

Oh, c'est juste que... »

Les joues de Yuuichi Tate rosirent et, pendant quelques secondes, il trouva que le petit placard à balais sur le fond de la salle était tout d'un coup devenu très intéressant.

« - Je me disais que... on aurait pu fêter ça chez toi. La fin des cours, la fin des exam'... Enfin, tu vois...

Oui je vois très bien, répondit Mai, dont le visage avait lui aussi pris une couleur plus foncée.

Vraiment ? »

Mai sourit et posa doucement sa main droite sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Vraiment, oui. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser.

Étrange de voir comme l'attirance pour quelqu'un pouvait effacer la réalité, ou lorsque rien ne comptait plus que l'instant présent.

Ainsi, Mai prit conscience avec urgence qu'elle était plaquée contre le mur de la salle des étudiants, avec un pauvre soutien-gorge pour couvrir son torse. Elle détacha sa bouche de la mâchoire de son petit-ami. Elle avait entendu des pas. Quelqu'un arpentait ce couloir. Et elle n'avait pas fermé la porte de la salle de conseil. Ce nouveau visiteur pourrait tout aussi bien entrer dans la salle... et alors...

_Oh vite ! Vite ! Viiiiite !_

S'apercevant que Yuuichi avait sa propre chemise grande ouverte et était très décoiffé (sûrement l'œuvre de ses doigts parcourant avec passion sa chevelure lorsqu'il avait mordillé un endroit précis sur son cou), elle sut que la seule solution qui lui restait était de se cacher.

Écrasant son index sur les lèvres rouges et charnues de son compagnon pour lui intimer le silence, elle le tira derrière le bureau du président, prenant soin au passage de ramasser son haut. Ils s'accroupirent le plus silencieusement derrière la maigre protection en contre-plaqué.

Mai avait bien fait, puisqu'une paire de secondes plus tard, elle entendit une personne s'introduire dans la salle de conseil, suivit par une autre.

_Faîtes que personne ne nous vois. Qu'ils repartent. Oh c'est trop embarrassant..._

Mai avait du mal à respirer doucement. Collée à l'un à l'autre, les deux lycéens échangeaient des coups d'œil paniqués. Yuuichi articula silencieusement « Et maintenant ?! » et elle se contenta de secouer un peu la tête, signe qu'il leur fallait attendre.

Et prier.

Tandis que Mai mettait une main sur son cœur, histoire de vérifier que sa poitrine n'allait pas céder face aux battements frénétiques, Yuuichi tenta de jeter un coup d'œil derrière le bureau.

Il plaqua sa tête contre le bord, inspectant la pièce. Il avait une vue parfaite sur la porte d'entrée. Et aussi sur les deux visiteurs qui les avaient interrompus. Ou plutôt, les deux _visiteuses_, qu'il reconnu sans mal.

Elles se faisaient face, l'une adossée contre la porte, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et arborant un sourire joueur. L'autre, tout près d'elle, avait croisé les bras contre son torse, semblait gênée et fixait le placard à balais qui avait retenu l'attention du vice-président un peu plus tôt.

Shizuru Fujino (car, oui, c'était bien elle) se détacha finalement du battant sur lequel elle s'était appuyée pour, d'un seul pas silencieux, coller son corps contre celui de Natsuki Kuga (qui sembla se raidir brusquement à ce contact).

Et Mai perçu alors la voix la plus érotique qu'elle n'eut jamais entendu.

« - _Ara_, je l'avait pourtant dit à Natsuki (un murmure alarmé, celui de la brune, lui fit réponse). Le désir est_ la clé _de la réussite...

Shizuru... »

La mâchoire de Yuuichi Tate sembla tomber d'une falaise, tandis que Mai se figea de plus belle contre le bureau (si cela était seulement possible).

Alimenté par des soupirs et des bruits de baisers (apparemment appuyés et langoureux), l'air ambiant se chargea d'une chaleur volcanique et Yuuichi sentit sa salive s'évaporer. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, il ne pouvait que contempler l'embrassade intime qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, pendant que l'ancienne présidente du comité (censé pourtant éloigner une certaine forme de débauche du complexe scolaire) passait une main sous la cuisse de sa partenaire pour entourer vigoureusement une longue jambe autour de sa propre hanche. Les deux étudiantes semblèrent se coller encore plus l'une à l'autre. Mai, qui ne pouvait pourtant rien voir, se cacha les yeux derrière ses doigts lorsqu'un gémissement explicite résonna.

Soudain, Natsuki repoussa avec un grognement son assaillante. La donne changea, la plus jeune usa de rapidité pour que les places soient échangées. Le silence se fit, alourdissant l'atmosphère et faisant dresser l'échine de Yuuichi.

D'un geste sec, la brune éloigna une main avide de sa peau.

« Shizuru. »

Cette fois la voix était chargée de reproche.

« - Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a personne ici.

Non. Je... »

Shizuru se pencha un peu, lui coupant la parole . Et le petit ami de Mai la vit lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Une promesse.

Une vingtaine de secondes, longues et chargées d'une terrible tension, s'écoula avant que Natsuki Kuga de retrouve l'usage des mots, portés par une voix très rocailleuse.

« Alors rentrons. »

Un battement de cœur, et elles n'étaient plus là. La portes qu'elles avaient laissée ouverte permit un courant d'air salvateur qui fit baisser la température. Yuuichi se donna le temps de retrouver sa respiration avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa copine. Qui devait se demander comment regarder son amie dans les yeux la prochaine fois qu'elle lui parlerait.

Ils échangèrent un regard communicatif.

« Je ne savais pas que Fujino préférait les brunes. »

* * *

**Wow, ça fait genre... trop longtemps que j'ai pas publié. Mais bon, la moitié était écrite depuis deux ans, et j'me suis dit... Pourquoi pas ?**

**Peut-être que j'essaierai de la traduire en anglais :D**


End file.
